Silent Star
Silent Star is the solo song for Silence Suzuka off of the STARTING GATE 01 album. The lyrics are by CyGames (Corochi) and was composed by Cygames (Akirhiro Honda). Track Listing STARTING GATE 01 # Fanfare for Future! # Koi wa Derby☆ # Silent Star # Drama Special - 「Special Today! -introduction-」 # Umapyoi Densetsu # Drama Special -「Special Today! -R1-」 # Watashi no Shirushi wa Daihonmei ◎ Listen Lyrics Rōmaji= Hoshi no umi ga hirogaru sora Seijaku dake ga michite itta yasashii yume kureru hikari yasuragu toki o kureta yami Kono sekai wa utsukushii no mite… Ichiban hoshi wa yume hakonde seiza wa shiawase o katatte kirameki ni afureta keshiki darenimo hitoshiku hohoende Yasashii hito ga naite imasu doushite sonnani mo kanashii no sono yasashisa dou ka anata no kokoro no tame ni totte oite Hitori miageta yozora tada shizukana sekai shibaru mono nado nanimonai kokoro wa jiyuudakara dare no tamede mo nakute jibun no tameni hoshi ni mukatte aruite ikou Sotto shizuka ni sotto tashika ni kagayaku Silent Star Sora ga shiro ni somatte itte hitotsu hitotsu hoshi ga toketa zawamekidashi meguru sekai kizukeba nani mo mienaku natta Tsuyoi hikari no naka ni fukai kage wa umareru toki ni hito wa hito no mure no naka de kodoku ni taeru Yasashi hito ga waratteta doushite sorenanoni kurushii no muri ni warau koto wa nai yo kokoro no mama ikite ii no Mae o mite susumu toki dare mo mina hitorida kesshite nagasa reru koto naku jibun no hayasade ii yagate mata yoru ga kite hoshi ga umarete aratana hikari mitsuke rareru Kitto mirai de kitto matteru kagayaku Silent Star |-| Kanji= 星の海が広がる空　静寂 だけが満ちていった 優しい夢くれる光　安ら ぐ刻をくれた闇 この世界は美しいの　見て… 一番星は夢　運んで　星座は幸せを語って 煌きにあふれた景色　誰にも等しく微笑んで 優しい人が泣いています どうして　そんなにも悲しいの その優しさ　どうか あなたの心のために　とっておいて ひとり　見上げた夜空　ただ　静かな世界 縛るものなど何もない　心は自由だから 誰のためでもなくて　自分のために 星に向かって　歩いて行こう そっと静かに　そっと確かに　輝く　Silent Star 空が白に染まっていって　一つ　一つ　星が溶けた ざわめきだし　めぐる世界　気づけば　何も見えなくなった 強い光の中に　深い影は生まれる 時に人は　人の群れの中で　孤独に耐える 優しい人が笑ってた どうして　それなのに苦しいの 無理に笑うことはないよ 心のまま　生きていいの 前を見て進む時　誰もみな　ひとりだ 決して流されることなく　自分の速さでいい やがてまた夜が来て　星が生まれて 新たな光　見つけられる きっと未来で　きっと待ってる　輝く　Silent Star |-| English= The first star at night carries a dream and the constellations show blessings Their gleam floods the landscape and everyone alike smiles But a kind person is crying Why? Why is such sadness replacing the kindness that’s there in your heart? Alone, I look up to the silent night sky Tied down by nothing because my heart is free, so For no one but myself I’ll walk ahead towards the stars Silently peaceful, silently resolute, a shining Silent Star The sky was dyed white and the stars melted one by one The hum of the world around me made me realize they were nowhere to be seen An intense light is born from deep shadow Sometimes a person endures loneliness in the midst of other people A kind person is laughing So why is it that you’re still in pain? It’s a forced type of laugh That lives deep in the heart Everyone who looks ahead is lonely for a time before they move ahead I’ll be fine, if I move at my own pace I’ll never get swept away Before long the night stars will be born again And I’ll discover more new lights I’ll always be waiting for the future, a shining Silent Star Live Performances * References Anime Lyrics, Uma Musume Tumblr Category:Music Category:Discography